Sennen Battlecruiser
by ShadowWall
Summary: Seto Kaiba is held in stasis for a couple thousand years. When he is removed from stasis, he finds himself in the grasp of the Terran Dominion. StarCraftYuGiOh crossover. Review please, but no flames!


Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Yu-Gi-Oh or Starcraft are mine. All original characters, concepts, etc. are, though.

A/N: Shortly after Battle City currently. The rest of this will take place in the Starcraft universe.

"Ishizu, you're trying to tell me that this was mine in the past?" Kaiba smirked and glared at Ishizu Ishtar. "Really, I thought you would have learned better by now. I don't buy any of your occult nonsense."

Ishizu spoke again, more forcefully. "Kaiba, the stone tablet states that this Millennium Rod is yours. Take it. "

Kaiba flashed one of his looks of disdain. "Ishizu, you are quite bold to address me in this manner. I admire your stupidity in not knowing when to quit, especially when speaking to a superior duelist. You should know that I don't care about the past, even if it was rea–"

The Millennium Rod flashed in Ishizu's hand as Kaiba froze midsentence with a yellow glow from the Rod enveloping him.

"Do you still not believe it has a connection with you, especially after your duel with me? It will not let you go until you agree to take it, Kaiba."

The duelist thought for a bit and decided that he could put up with the Rod if it meant that he would be freed from his shadow-magic prison. The glow subsided as Kaiba reached for the Millennium Rod. Ishizu handed it to him. "As I was saying, Ishizu, I don't care about the past. I'll put up with this if you'll stop annoying me."

Ishizu turned as if to go, and then stopped. "My business here is almost done. I would advise you to not ever try to get rid of the Millennium Rod."

She left, leaving Kaiba standing on the sidewalk holding his ever-present metal briefcase and the Millennium Rod. Kaiba stalked off in the opposite direction, where he ran into that eternally annoying hanger-on of Yugi's, Jounouchi.

"Hey mutt, want to play fetch?" Kaiba smirked and twirled the Millennium Rod. Jonouchi glared at Kaiba.

"Moneybags, I am not a dog!" Jounouchi noticed the Millennium Rod in Kaiba's hand. "Wait, didn't that rod-thingie belong to Marik?"

Kaiba raised the Rod above his shoulder. "It did indeed, loser dog. Now fetch!"

Kaiba hurled the Millennium Rod as hard as he could. It tumbled through the air, gold blades flashing in the sun. Kaiba turned away from it as it reached the apogee of its flight. As he turned, a flash of gold illuminated the region. The flash eventually dissipated, but to the rather angry Jounouchi, it seemed as Kaiba and the Millennium Rod had gone with it.

"Now where the hell has rich boy gone, cause he needs a beating!"

Kaiba was yet again frozen by the Millennium Rod. Unlike before, however, he was completely frozen in absolute location and held in an adjacent dimension. From within his shadowy stasis-cell, he watched as the Earth moved away from him. He passed through various pieces of space junk left over from the exploration of space. He watched as the solar system moved away from him. _I wonder what's going to happen to me? Am I going to drop out of stasis in the middle of a star, or simply in a vacumn? It seems as if time is passing rather quickly... I'll probably never see Mokuba again. All because of this wretched Millennium Rod! _He reflected bitterly on his fate. _Judging by the motion of the stars farther away from me, it seems as if about 1900 years have passed. _Kaiba noticed an approaching light moving even faster than the stars. It quickly resolved to a rather large grey mushroom-shaped object with wings towards the 'stem' of the mushroom._ Wait, isn't that the spaceship from that video game Mokuba was playing? Star... what? _The ship slowed as it approached him and stopped so that Kaiba would have been inside of the brig, if he had been in the appropriate dimension. A ray passed through him from the walls of the brig, forcing him and the Millennium Rod out of the fifth dimension into the standard four.

A contemptuous, drawling voice emanated from a speaker in the wall of the cell. "Ah am Admiral Billian, and ya'll here have violated the Dominion's laws on fifth-dimension travelin'. Speak yer name, prisoner, 'cause ah am becomin' rather unhappy with ya'll."

It took Kaiba a second to realise that Admiral Billian was speaking in English. Kaiba quickly shifted gear and replied in almost accentless English. "My name is Seto Kaiba. I know not of this Dominion or its laws. I came here because of that Millennium Rod currently lying outside of my cell. I ask to be released."

A pause ensued. Billian finally spoke again. "Well, yer pretty bold, Kaiba, askin' to be released like that. Did ya say Millennium Rod?"

Kaiba glared slightly at the speaker. "Yes, I said Millennium Rod. It's sitting outside of my cell."

"Well, one of them Protoss mentioned that earlier today. Said that a traveler wielding it would come, according to a Xel'Naga artifact. We could use some soldiers, so if ya want out of that cell, yer joinin' the army."


End file.
